Looking forward to the future
by kprettygirl3
Summary: Slightly Au. Set after 4.01. For Brucas fans. If you were dissapointed with the beginning of season 4, reasd this. Brucas, mentions of Naley


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OTH

My other story is definitely on hiatus. I'm going to try to get my groove back, i'ts proving to be difficult though. But this was started out of shear boredom and it just developed into something more. For now it will remain like this, but I might continue. Enjoy. :)

Looking forward to the future

She was sick of it. The one person she loved most has let her down for the last time. It was over with Lucas. It wasn't that he kissed her best friend. It wasn't because he never called her, or opened up to her. It was because she was over it. No matter how much she loved him, it would never work out. They just weren't meant to be. She walked home tears in her eyes. She has just broken up with the boy she loved, and he couldn't even say anything to stop her. She just has to move on. She stopped depending on him a while ago. She could do it. As a matter of fact, she was over him. It was time to move on.

Nathan walked into Karen's café. It was almost like a second home for him and his friends. His brother's mom owned the place. Everyone he knew was always there. The café was painted a dark red, his favorite color. There were couches and local paintings decorating the place. This early in the morning, it smelled of coffee and pancakes. He saw Brooke at the counter and decided to join her. She had been there for him this past year, even though she had some problems of her own. He remembered when she was just a typical high school cheerleader. She has grown into a sophisticated young woman. She has definitely changed for the better. They both had.

"Hey Brooke." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey." She replied in her usual raspy voice. Her chocolate hair was pulled back into a loose bun, with wisps of hair around her face. He didn't see the usually cheery Brooke. This was a broody Brooke.

"What's wrong?" He ventured.

"Nothing." She replied quietly.

"I know it's nothing. Come on. You can tell me." Brooke looked up at him, the sparkle returning to her green eyes.

"I just went to see Lucas. It was kind of overwhelming. It's over. For good this time. The strange thing is, I'm not sad. It's just scary. These past two years, I've relied on him. Now I don't have him" She finished, giving him a half smile, no dimples in sight. Nathan felt for her. He knew what she was going through. He knew all too well.

"I'm here for you Brooke. I know we haven't always been the closest, but I am here for you." He reached his arms out to her, wrapping her in a hug. To his surprise, she hugged him back. Even more to his surprise, he felt something there. Something he hasn't felt since he was with Haley. The waitress came over and interrupted them. She poured Nathan a cup of coffee and refilled Brookes. When the waitress left, Nathan took a sip of his coffee. He noticed how silent they both got. He heard the door bell jingle and looked to see who it was. Lucas. He looked over at Brooke, who was already setting money on the counter and grabbing her purse. Nathan put money down next to his coffee and followed Brooke. Lucas grabbed her arm as she passed him.

"Get away from me. Please." She begged pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"I just want to talk." He reasoned. Nathan chose this time to interrupt.

"Brooke. You want a ride to school?" He asked stepping between them. Brooke smiled.

"That would be great. Thank You." Nathan led her out the door, after casting a sorry glance at Lucas, who looked at him confused.

"I told you. I'm here for you." Brooke looped her arm through his and they resumed walking to his car.

After school Brooke went to the gym. Cheerleading practice again. Lucas would be there, as the basketball team had practice also. Her ex best friend, Peyton would be there too. Let's just say she wasn't really excited. As usual she was the first one there. At least she could work on the routine more. As soon as she put her stuff down the gym doors opened and everyone came in. She saw Peyton and Lucas talking and laughing about something. She felt a pang of jealousy run through her. Maybe she wasn't as over him as she thought.

"How's your cheer coming along?" Someone asked her from behind. She turned around and smiled when she saw Nathan.

"Great. How's your team coming along?"

"Good, you know, if a certain skinny bastard would knock down a shot every once in a while." He smirked. Brooke knew he was talking about Lucas. For some reason he was really trying to be there for her lately. Ever since that day in the café, Nathan was always there for her to vent to. He listened patiently and shared some things of his own. He even kept Lucas away from her.

"Yeah well, don't count on it." She said watching Lucas miss a shot.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" He asked nervously. Brooke didn't know what to say. It sounded fun, but it would probably be awkward.

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we grab a bite to eat and then catch Tim's party?"

"What's Hales doing?"

"She'll be there. I just want to hang out with you. You know, be friends." Brooke nodded. Nathan lingered a few extra seconds before speaking again.

"You know, Lucas is really torn up. He can't even hit a shot. Maybe you guys should talk."

Brooke shrugged and walked over to the bleachers to get her water. This was all too crazy for Brooke. Who would've thought, Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott actually friends. Actually everyone thought it was bound to happen. They were the popular ones. It was supposed to happen. Brooke went over to her cheerleaders and started showing them the new routine. Every once in a while she caught Nathan's eye. She also couldn't help but notice Lucas' face every time he saw her look at Nathan.

Nathan walked into Karen's café, to talk to Lucas. He came out of the back as soon as Nathan sat down.

"What's up man?" Lucas asked as he sat next to him.

"Nothing. How's it going with you?" He already knew the answer.

"Not so good. You know about me and Brooke, right?" Nathan nodded. "Yeah well, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need to get her back. I need to be with her."

"Do you really think you deserve to?" Nathan asked, getting a little mad.

"What? I love her." Nathan could feel his temper rising.

"Luke, you don't deserve her. You were a horrible boyfriend to her. You cheated on her twice. You broke her heart. What makes you think, you even have a chance of getting her back?" He knew he was being harsh but Lucas needed to see things from Brookes point of view.

"She loves me. This isn't really your business." Nathan scowled and stood up.

"Whatever man. I just wanted to tell you I'm taking Brooke to the party tonight. Don't try anything. I'm serious." And with that he left as fast as he came in.

Nathan walked up to Brooke's door and knocked. He heard her tell him to come in. He opened the door and sat down by the kitchen. This was his apartment. He moved out when Haley left him. It's very different now. Brooke bought new furniture and painted. It was very 'Brooke'. Brooke came out in a purple halter top and a dark blue jean skirt. Her hair was down in soft curls. Nathan has seen her look better, but never really thought about how gorgeous she was. Well he thought about it. He just never really thought about it. Wait, why was he thinking about it now?

"You look, beautiful." He gushed. Brooke smiled up at him.

"Thank you. You look good too." Nathan wrapped her in a soft hug.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"No way!" Nathan laughed.

"I'm serious. Tim made out with the counselor. It was a dare. He always follows through on dares." Brooke laughed, taking another bite of pizza.

"I can't believe that. She's like 60!" Nathan exclaimed. Brooke thought this whole thing would be awkward. So far she's been wrong. It was really fun. Nathan was so easy to talk to.

"You know. This is the first time I've been out in a while." Brooke informed him.

"Lucas didn't take you out?"

"No. Not in the end. We just hung out. Can we not talk about him?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Nathan couldn't believe Lucas. He really was a horrible boyfriend. As long as he was here, Lucas wasn't getting anywhere near her right now.

"It's okay. You ready to go to the party?" Nathan stood up and paid for the food.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Nathan and Brooke entered the party and went directly to the kitchen. Brooke chose to skip out on drinking, so she grabbed a Sunkist. Nathan noticed so he took a Sunkist as well.

"Not drinking?" Brooke asked him, amused.

"Not tonight." They moved to the living room where everyone was dancing to 'The Good Life' by Kanye West. They saw Mouth in the middle of the dance floor breaking out his crazy moves. Brooke couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Nathan was an okay dancer so he didn't mind dancing at parties. The song switched over to 'Caribou Lou' by Tech N9ne. Nathan took Brooke's hand and led her to the dance floor. They reached the middle when Brooke took control. She wasn't used to dancing with a good dancer. Lucas was really bad. She used to think it was cute, still does. Nathan was a really good dancer. It was nice to be with a guy that could keep up. Nathan wrapped his hands around her hips and moved with her. It was like their bodies were pieces missing from a puzzle and they were finally joined. It reminded her of when Lucas used to just hold her when they talked to people. When the song ended Nathan went to get something to drink, leaving Brooke with Mouth. He walked into the kitchen and saw Lucas and Peyton.

"Hey Nate. Having fun?" Lucas asked bitterly.

"Yeah." He answered simply.

"How's Brooke?" Peyton asked quietly. Just then Brooke walked in, interrupting them.

"What's taking you so…" She stopped short seeing Lucas and Peyton. They were all silent for a minute, not sure what to do. Finally Nathan stepped up.

"You want to go dance?" He asked Brooke. She looked at Lucas. He looked so sad. Then she looked at Peyton. Again she was reminded that she made the right decision.

"Yeah." She answered, taking his hand. Nathan led her out the room.

Nathan walked over to Brooke, who was talking to Theresa. He threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Nate! Just in time!" She exclaimed leaning into him. She was a little drunk. Apparently she decided to drink after all.

"In time for what?" He asked confused.

"Truth or Dare. Come on." She dragged him off to the other side of the living room. Nathan sat down on the couch and Brooke sat down next to him.

"Where's Haley?" Brooke asked inquisitively.

"She didn't feel up to going out tonight?" Brooke nodded and looked back to everyone.

"Who's first?" Tim asked.

"You." Brooke said clapping.

"Okay. Brooke… Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She chose.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Nathan for 30 seconds." Brooke frowned. This was an easy dare, she didn't want to do it though. Nathan was married to her good friend. At least Lucas wasn't here. Then Lucas and Peyton joined the circle. Okay, not so easy.

"Anytime now Brooke." Tim said getting restless. Brooke just went for it. She attached her lips to his with force. Nathan was surprised that she was actually doing it, this is Brooke though. He just went with it. Brooke pulled away slowly, surprised by the effect the kiss had on her. She turned to Tim.

"I dare you to kiss Josh." She said, satisfied with her dare. Tim kissed him quickly. Then Tim Dared Theresa to take her shirt off. Tim always sucked at dares. Theresa shifted it to Nathan.

"Who's a better kisser? Peyton or Brooke?" She asked. Brooke laughed.

"Brooke. No question." Brooke smiled proudly, satisfied with his answer. Nathan dared Josh to make out with Tim's dog. Then Josh went to Lucas. He chose truth.

"Who was better in bed? Brooke or Peyton?" He asked laughing. Lucas scowled.

"I haven't slept with Peyton you idiot." Everyone grew silent. He looked like he was going to rip Josh's head off. Nathan and Brooke chose that time to leave.

They were driving home from the party in an awkward silence. Finally Nathan had to say something.

"Lucas looked pretty mad." He said taking his eyes off the road, briefly.

"Yeah, sad too." She added slowly. The truth is, the look in his eyes, when she kissed Nathan, will always be in her mind. It was like the blue in his eyes went black. She had the worst feeling right now. Something close to regret.

"You still love him, huh?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. That's what sucks the most. It would be a lot easier if I didn't."

"I have to ask you, why did you break up with him?"

"Peyton." She answered simply.

"Peyton. Why? That doesn't make sense."

"She loves him. She needs him, more than me. It feels like he needs her too. When we were dating I always came second to Peyton. It was so hard to stay confident in our relationship when Peyton was always there, waiting for her chance with him."

"So you broke Luke's heart, and yours for Peyton. That's stupid." Nathan stated flatly. Brooke scoffed.

"That's not the only reason! He never opened up to me. He would tell me he loved me, but he never showed it."

"He didn't show it?"

"No."

"Brooke. Who re-decorated his room for you, so you could stay in Tree Hill? Who painted his door, red? Who fought for you so much this whole year? He was there even after you slept with Chris. His uncle died Brooke. He was in a dark place. He was lost, and he had to find the way back on his own. Peyton and him have a connection, yes. Not a romantic one, though. They can relate to each other. He's afraid to open up to you because he's afraid to lose you. He wouldn't care if Peyton decided not to like him. But you, he didn't want you to see his weaknesses. He wanted to be there for you. Not the other way around. I know he hurt you, but you need to get over what he and Peyton did. If you don't, you'll never be happy. From what I can see, you guys belong together, it'll just take a while to get back to the place you were." Brooke sat silently, listening to what he was saying. He must know. He knows Lucas the best. Even after they got to Brooke's house, she was still quiet.

"How? How can we get back?"

"You can start by talking. Really talking. You need to talk to Peyton too." Brooke knew he was right. He was right about everything.

"Thank you Nate. You know, you are the best friend I've ever had."

"You too B." Brooke reached over and kissed his cheek gently and then jumped out of his truck.

Lucas walked into Peyton's room and at down next to her. Peyton's room was crazy. She had at least hundreds of records and her walls were painted all sorts of different colors and designs. She had drawings all around her walls. A particular drawing caught his eye. It was Brooke. She was crying and under Brooke it said 'He said he just wants to be friends'. Lucas knew she was crying because of him. He didn't want to be reminded of it though.

"Why do you still have that?" He asked in disbelief. Peyton turned to look at what he was referring to.

"It's good. It's real." She reasoned.

"It's sick. We did that. Why would you want to look at it?" Lucas was flabbergasted. There was no reason to keep that monstrosity.

"It's just really good." She said again.

"Whatever." Lucas mumbled.

"Luke, I have to tell you something. I've been wanting to say it for a while now."

"What?" Lucas asked not really interested.

"I'm in love with you." She said quickly. Lucas looked at her. He didn't understand, it was like his brain was going the wrong direction.

"Oh." He finally got out.

"Look you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know."  
"Peyton you know I love you, just not like that. You and I, we didn't work out. We aren't meant to be. It works so good as friends. You get me."

"Exactly. That proves that we should be together."  
"No. It just means that I am completely in love with Brooke. I'm sorry." Peyton stood up.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you or Brooke." She muttered the latter part under her breathe.

"Wait, what? You told Brooke?" Peyton nodded. Lucas stood up. This wasn't happening. Brooke dumped him, Keith was dead, and Peyton was in love with him. What's next? Everything Lucas ever wanted is now gone. Now all he has is his mom and Peyton. Peyton is a good friend to him. She's always there, he just wishes Brooke was there too. It's probably his fault. He knows he pushed her away when Keith died, and he should have told her about the kiss. Now it's too late. He ruined everything. The love of his life is gone. Now Peyton wants to be with him. This was all getting too crazy.

"I have to go." Lucas ran out with out listening to her. He went to the River Court and shot around a little. The river court proved to be a haven for him throughout his life. It was beautiful at night. The river was a border between Tree Hill and Charlotte. The lights of the city were shining brightly and the moon reflected on the river. He wished Brooke was here. She's always loved it here at night. He heard someone walking towards him and turned to see Brooke.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He replied dazedly. His insides were on overdrive with just one word.

"Umm… can we talk?" She asked looking down. Lucas has never seen her like this. She was scared.

"Yeah." Lucas sat down on the bench and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Okay." Brooke and Lucas sat there not sure of what to say.

"Brooke.."

"Can I go first?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I didn't end things because I didn't love you, because I do. Believe me I do. I've thought about this a lot and I think we just got too caught up in ourselves. Maybe we should just be friends for a little while. You know, like before?"

"Brooke, we were never just friends. But, if that's what you want then okay. I mean this past week has been torture not being able to talk to you. To see your face. I want you to trust me. I do. That's why I have to tell you some things and you have to listen. Okay?"

"Okay."

Lucas took a breathe. This is it, now or never. It was time to open up completely, if he didn't then he would lose her forever.

"First of all I love you. You have to know that. I wish I didn't have to say this but I don't have feelings for Peyton. She's just my friend. I can't stress this enough. Nothing or no one will get in the way of you and me. Especially Peyton. The reason I didn't tell you that she kissed me was because I didn't think it was a major deal. I mean she was bleeding to death. She had just told me this story about you, and it made me love you even more, if that's even possible. Anyways she kissed me. It was like a second and she just said it was just in case she couldn't say goodbye to me. I didn't want to cause problems for you and Peyton, I already did that once."

"Okay I get that, but what about the other stuff. I mean, if we're meant to be, it shouldn't be this hard."

"Brooke, it does though. It means we're willing to fight for each other. It means our love is worth it. I didn't call you while I was away because It was about just my mom and I, we had to deal with Keith being gone in our own way. But Brooke, I wanted to call you as soon as we left town. I missed you so much. It was just Keith was a big part of me. I.. I wanted to be like him. He was like my dad. No, he was my dad. I had to get over it in my own way. That doesn't mean I didn't appreciate you being there, because I did. And I love you for that. I know I pushed you away, but it wasn't on purpose. I pushed everyone away. I was in a dark place. You said you wanted me to rescue you, well I wanted to too, but I couldn't do it if you were rescuing me. As soon as you gave up my whole world turned black. I was numb. You are the most important person in my life."

"Lucas…"

"I just, I don't know why it's so hard to open up to you. I just don't want your feelings to change about me. The truth is I'm not as brave as you think. I'm a coward."

"You're not a coward, an idiot yes, but not a coward." Lucas reached for Brookes hand.

"What do we do now?"

"Be friends. If we can talk and be there for each other then maybe we can be together in the future." Lucas looked down. He was definitely looking forward to the future. The thing was, it seemed so far away. He wanted it to be now.

"I would do anything for you Pretty Girl." Brooke smiled, No matter what she was feeling right now, that nickname will always make her feel better. Lucas stood up.

"So friend, you want to play a game of pig?" He asked, holding up the ball. Brooke smiled and walked over to him.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You kinda suck lately." She teased. Lucas chuckled and then looked at the hoop. He aimed for the shot and looked at Brooke before shooting. It made it straight in.

"I guess my luck is back." He told her before running over to get the ball. Inside he knew that his luck has come back. In this case luck came in the form of a beautiful Brunette with dimples and hazel eyes.

Brooke walked in Peyton's room and saw her drawing on her bed. Brooke looked closer and saw that she was drawing Lucas. It was set in her room and it showed a very surprised Lucas. Under the picture was a caption. It said 'Oh'. Peyton looked up after a few minutes and saw Brooke.

"Hi." Peyton said as Brooke got closer.

"Hi. We need to talk."  
"Okay." Peyton agreed nervously.

"I want to forget this and forgive you, but I can't. You knew how important Lucas was to me."  
"Brooke… Do you love him?" Brooke's eyes widened.

"Yes! Why do you keep asking me that?"

"A few weeks ago I thought you weren't good enough for him. I know that's really horrible. I just, I thought Lucas and I were meant to be…"

"You're not!"

"I know that now. Look I told Lucas. I told him I loved him and he said Oh. He said that he loved you and that you were meant to be together. I'm sorry. I just, Jake didn't want me. I was sad and confused, and I guess I just needed someone."

"You could've talked to me or Haley. You didn't have to go after my boyfriend! I don't think we can be friends again." Brooke looked at the picture of herself crying. She tore it off the wall and ripped it in half. Then she walked out for the last time.

Reviews are groovy!


End file.
